


Intimacy

by DebM



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: Sanvers Week day 1: Intimacy. I don't think i will make it into all 7 days, but i'll try to make it to some of them. English is not my main language, so I apologize in advanced for any mistake. Kudos and Comments are always welcome!





	Intimacy

Alex Danvers never thought that she would come home from work to _THIS_. No, Badass, Best DEO Agent and very Single Alex Danvers was used to come home to her bottle of Whiskey, To some Chinese leftovers from days ago and to some porn. Intimacy never felt better And she was happy about it, because that was her normal. 

Then 3 years ago she met Detective Maggie Sawyer and her world changed completely and she blamed the dimples & freckles. They were to die for, and so Alex did. She fell hard and hopelessly for her. So Alex was happy to come home to a new environment. Not very much different from before, now she was Badass and very much taken Alex Danvers coming home to a half naked girl watching tv, real food cooked and some scotch. No TV porn but lots and lots of sex. And God, she would never get tired of making love to this girl over and over again. Intimacy had a new meaning & She was happy, with her new normal.

And Yet, she never in a million years thought about coming home to  _THIS._

It was around 10pm, when she walked into her house from a rough mission at the DEO. The house was dark and quiet. She turned the light of the kitchen on as she puts down her bag in the floor in front of the coat's closet and the keys on the kitchen island, next to a rubber ducky and an empty baby bottle. She smiled. The kitchen was a mess, dirty baby bottles & dirty baby cloths everywhere and again, she smiled. She takes her gun, put on the safety and locked it in its security box on the kitchen. 

She went to her room and saw a dim light under the door, She was awake.

"Hey babe" Alex said as she slowly opened the door to their bedroom. Maggie was sitting on the bed, completely shirtless with a fussy 9 month old baby boy Cuddled up on her naked chest. 

"He is having a lil fever, He is teething" Maggie softly replied still rocking her body slightly trying to comfort her child "I wanted to give him some skin to skin, he seems to love it"

Alex smiles, walks over her and kisses her soflty on her lips. "Im gonna go take a quick shower" and kisses her again, breathing into her lips. She was home. 

Minutes later, Alex is coming back to bed, wearing only her boxers. Maggie smiles peacefully. 

"Give him to me babe" Alex soflty says as she takes her son away from maggie's chest. The boy half asleep, opens his eyes and as soon as he sees who is taking him away from his mommy's chest, he smiles and cuddles quickly into Alex's naked chest. "It's ok champ, Mama is here. It's gonna feel better in the morning i promise" she kisses his beautiful dark hair. 

Maggie yawns and cuddles into Alex's chest as well, resting her forehead againts the now sleeping boy's forehead. All three naked and deadly in love. Alex hugs both bodies closer to her and whispers "Goodnight My Love" and Maggie replies with a very sleepy voice "Goodnight Mama". 

Never in a million years she would have believe this was going to be her forever normal. That this was going to be her last and permanently definition of Intimacy. So she smiled and buried her face into Maggie's hair and breath into it. God, she was the happiest and luckiest Badass agent, wife and now mama in the whole universe. 


End file.
